


Just A Little Bit More

by Jinnie126



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinnie126/pseuds/Jinnie126
Summary: You wanted high grades but he wanted more dates





	Just A Little Bit More

**Author's Note:**

> Changkyun fluff!!
> 
> I randomly wrote this the other day because I was stressed and writing fluff makes me happy, in a way.
> 
> And this was also intended for both genders, not specified to only females because fanboys should be appreciated more.
> 
> Enjoy!!

You were outside, at a table somewhere in the school compound. You were studying for your upcoming biology quiz, a book filled with your notes laid in front of you. You had one earphone in your ear because listening to music makes you focus more on what you were doing. 

While you were revising some lines, understanding what they meant as you tried to memorise the whole thing, you felt a hand on your shoulder. Then, a pair of arms hugged you from behind, tightening their grip as they took in the scent of your hair.

A smile crept on your face, instantly knowing who it was.

"When will you finish?" his languid voice made your heart flutter despite hearing it every single day.

Changkyun.

"Just a few pages left. Wait."

His hug became even more tighter, not wanting to let go.

He grumbled, indicating how he was growing out of patience. He let go of his hug and moved to sit next to you.

"Fine. But do me a favour, please? I made something new again."

You slightly nodded and unplugged your earphone out of your phone and connected it again to his phone.

He hit play and you listened intently while tapping the pen you had in your hand against your book.

You could see him grin a little from the corner of you eye. You chuckled. Hearing his mixtapes and demos had always made him happy. You have to admit, Changkyun had a musical side and was very good at it too.

You listened until the end and smiled at him.

"You never fail to impress me."

You can see him beaming and let out a childish laugh. He hugged you and gave a peck on your cheek.

"Thank you!!"

You ruffled his hair.

"Anytime, now let me focus. Then, we can go out on our date."

"Sure!! But before you continue, can you give me one kiss?"

You looked at him with an uninterested look, teasing him in the process.

"Pleaseeee just one? On the cheek?"

"Sure." You snickered.

You were inches from kissing Changkyun on his cheek before he turned his head sideways and stole a real kiss.

You were surprised but continued on, enjoying the moment.

It lasted for a few seconds before both of you broke off. You smacked Changkyun at the back of his head, earning a grunt from him.

"Ouch, why? I thought you love me." He pouted.

"Cheater."

He looked at you with an unsatisfied look before you bursted out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially posted this on twitter but it didn't get much love fjdjsjs
> 
> Drop kudos if Changkyun made your heart do a flip lmao
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
